


Under the Sunlight

by katayla



Category: Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: Mia, Nicholas, and the baby question.





	Under the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/gifts).



The morning after Mia and Nicholas returned from their honeymoon, Mia woke up early, sat down at the table with a cup of coffee, and turned on the TV.

And screamed.

Brigitte and Brigitta rushed into the room. Mia ignored their pleas to tell them what was wrong and how they could help and shouted for Nicholas.

He appeared in the doorway, looking adorable with his unbrushed hair and half-buttoned pajama shirt. "Ah, I thought I heard the dulcet tones of my lady love."

"Look!" Mia pointed at the TV.

"--must wonder when Queen Mia will produce a heir. After all, the line of succession grows murky after Prince Consort Nicholas and--"

Nicholas reached for the remote and turned off the TV. "Mia, we knew this was going to happen. They were taking bets on kids' names before we were even engaged."

"Yes, but--" Mia glanced at her maids, who had retreated to a corner of the room, but were standing at attention, ready to jump in if needed.

"May we have a minute?" Nicholas asked, and Brigitte and Brigitta vanished.

"You're so good at that," Mia said, standing up from her chair and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mm, it pays to grow up with an evil viscount for an uncle." Nicholas kissed her.

And, for a few minutes, it was as if they were still on their honeymoon. They'd disappeared to a small island off the coast and let Mia's grandmother look after the country for them. There were no reporters, and no one except Mia's mother and grandmother knew how to contact them. So it had been days and days of sunshine and beaches and nothing except each other. They'd arrived home late last night, and already the world had rudely inserted itself into their lives.

Mia sighed and broke off the kiss.

Nicholas kissed her forehead. "Remember what we said? No baby talk for a year."

It was an agreement they'd come to during their engagement. One year to be by themselves and figure out how to rule Genovia together.

"Can we tell the rest of the world that?"

"Oh, I'll let them know," Nicholas said. "They can start a countdown to our one-year anniversary. Just 11 1/2 months until baby bump watch!"

"Ugh!"

Nicholas grabbed her around the waist. "Zooming in right here, looking for even the tiniest change to your body . . . ."

"I loathe you."

Nicholas laughed. "Come on, let's go back to bed and practice making babies."

"I can't," Mia said. "I'm very annoyed at you right now."

But she slipped her hand into his and led him to the bedroom.

*

Mia stared at the birth control pill in her hand. It was the last one. On their first anniversary, two weeks ago, they'd talked about the Heir Question, as the media liked to call it. Mia would finish up her current birth control prescription and then . . . they would see what happened.

"It's not too late to get more," Nicholas said. He was lounging in the doorway of the bathroom, already dressed for the day in a dark suit and tie. "We don't have to do this."

"Oh yeah?" Mia said. "And let the throne go to the Von Trokens?"

Nicholas shrugged. "Or wait another year."

"And what do you want?"

"I have what I want." Nicholas raised his eyebrows at Mia and looked her up and down.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop it." She fiddled with the pill in her hand. "I mean it. If it were the two of us, if we were . . . teachers or accountants, would you want kids?"

"Yes."

She looked up at him, surprised at the speed of his answer.

"Mia," he said softly, coming over to her. "Did you think it was all about the succession?"

"No, but the press and your uncle--"

Nicholas's uncle had decided that, while a prince consort might not be as good as a king, being the great-uncle to the heir to the throne would be a very fine thing indeed. Subsequently, he began dropping hints at all the functions they couldn't ban him from.

"Forget about him--about all of them." Nicholas put his arm around her shoulders and sat her down in front of her mirror. "What do _you_ want?"

"We _need_ to have a baby," Mia said. "It's my duty as--"

Nicholas closed his hand around hers. "If you were a teacher or an accountant, would you still want a baby?"

And Mia looked into her husband's eyes and imagined a baby with the best parts of both of them. She thought about her baby brother and how much fun it was watching him grow up. And she stood up, swallowed the pill, and dropped the empty packet into the trash.

Nicholas grinned at her. "This is going to be fun."

*

"You know everyone knows I'm your best friend, right?" Lilly said, handing Mia the paper bag. "I had to get Kip to scare off the paparazzi for me."

Lilly claimed she didn't have the patience for a long-distance relationship, but she and the captain of the Royal Guard sure spent a lot of time together whenever she was in Genovia.

" _Thank you_ ," Mia said, clutching the bag to her chest.

"Don't you have a royal physician you could go to?" Lilly asked. "I'm sure she's more accurate than peeing on a stick."

Mia had pulled the box out of the bag and was reading the instructions. "And as soon as she knows, everyone will know."

"I hate to break it to you, but it's not something you can really hide for very long."

"I know, but . . . Nicholas and I want it to be just ours, even if only for a little while."

Lilly smiled. "And that's my cue to leave. Good luck, Your Majesty."

She gave Mia a quick hug.

An hour later, Mia was watching Nicholas pace back and forth in their suite. "Come on, let's just take a peek."

"No!" Mia said, and blocked Nicholas's path to the bathroom. "Not until the timer goes off!"

"Those times are just estimates! I bet we could see something now." He moved to get around her. Mia saw it coming and lunged in front of him, and they ended up in a tangle on the floor.

"Ow," Nicholas said. "You better not treat our baby like that."

"You better not treat _me_ like that," Mia said. "I could be in a delicate condition right now."

Nicholas sat up and swept her into his lap. "I promise to treat you with all the care you deserve."

He was nuzzling her neck when the timer went off. They froze and stared at each other. Nicholas moved to turn off the timer, and Mia headed to the bathroom. She picked up the stick and put her hand over her mouth.

Nicholas came up to her and slipped an arm around her waist. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Mia said, turning to hug him. "We're going to have a baby."

*

"The press are outside the hospital," Mia's grandmother said from the doorway.

"I don't care," Mia said, staring down at her daughter.

"Me either," Nicholas said. He had climbed into bed with Mia and had his arms around her.

The former queen smiled at them. "I'll go tell them a few lies." And she closed the door behind her.

"I don't want to share her with the world," Mia said. "Not yet."

Nicholas reached out a hand to stroke their daughter's cheek. "I bet your grandmother can buy us a couple more hours."

"Good."

Nicholas dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you."

Their daughter let out a small cry. Nicholas smiled. "I love you too, Princess Tina."

Mia closed her eyes and leaned back against him, perfectly content.

Outside the hospital, the press speculated madly, unaware that their future queen was falling asleep in the arms of her parents.


End file.
